The Gallagher Clues
by kookieluver
Summary: The Interpol ask for help from none other than the Gallagher Girls to help catch a couple of criminal kids... Dan and Amy Cahill. This is a crossover of The Gallagher Girls just after "I'd tell you I love you, but then I'd have to kill you", and an almost completely changed "In Too Deep". I do not own these series. My first FanFic. R&R. I'd appreciate it... Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1 G Girls

**This xover takes place just after the first book of the Gallagher Girls series, "I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have to Kill You", and the sixth book of the 39 clues, "In Too Deep"**

**This is my first fanfic…**

**Want to hear your reviews…**

**I own nothing…**

**Yada yada yada yada… Enjoy**

***The ***

Cammie Morgan sat impatiently in the headmistress', who happened to be her mother's, office. Bex and Liz sat on either side of her on the couch. Mrs. Morgan was pacing the room and mumbling to herself. Cammie thought that if she paced any longer, there would be a worn line in the carpet. Bex was the first to break the silence.

"So, Mrs. Morgan," she said with her silky British accent, "Why did you want us to come down here?"

She looked up suddenly, almost as if she had forgotten they were there. "I just don't if you girls are ready for this yet."

"Ready for what?" Cammie asked.

"The Interpol has asked for the Gallagher Girls' help."

"With what?"

"There have been break-ins at some of the most important museums and galleries in the world and they need someone to help them catch the culprits."

"But why do they want us?" Bex asked.

"Well the culprits are-"

"-Kids and they need someone to be able to, inconspicuously, get close to them and get info on the who, what, when, where, and why they're committing the crimes." Liz interrupted, her mind churning as she figured the answers. "Right?"

"Yes, Elizabeth," Said Mrs. Morgan with a smile, "and you girls were the best agents for the job in your age group."

"Who are these kids anyway?" Cammie asked. Her mother pulled two files from her desk and handed them to her daughter.

"Dan, age eleven, and Amy, age 14, both Cahill. Born in Boston, Massachusetts. There, they are wanted by social services. They ran away from their guardian, Beatrice Cahill when their grandmother, Grace Cahill died. No one knows why they ran away for sure, but it most likely has to do with their little crime spree."

"Wow," Liz mused as she looked over Cammie's shoulder at the files. "We should recruit these two! At least the girl anyways."

"Where do we find them?" Bex asked. "I mean it says here that they're all over the place. How do we know where there next move will be?"

"You intercept their calls to the airports," she said holding up three plane tickets and passports. "If you should choose to accept this mission…"

"We do!" The girls cried out in unison.

"Alright," said Cammie's mother, "You're all headed to Australia."


	2. Chapter 2 Cahill Kids

**A/N: The story line of "In Too Deep" probably isn't going to be at all the same as the original story. **

***The Cahills***

Chew, chew. Ssssh… Pop!

Chew, chew. Ssssh… Pop!

Dan chewed heartily on his Russian Hubba Bubba… right in Amy's ear.

"Can you please, please stop?" Amy pleaded.

"Amy I swear," Dan said, "you just really don't want me to enjoy myself."

"Oh no," She said, "You can enjoy yourself… as long as your enjoyment isn't popping eardrums every 5 seconds!"

"Well you know what I think?" Dan asked.

"I don't think I want to."

Chew, chew. Ssssh… Pop!

Amy looked over at Nellie. Her eyes were closed and her ear buds were in. She was dead to the world. "Ugh," Amy groaned. "When will we get off this plane?"

As if to answer her question, the pilot's voice rang through the speakers, "We will be landing soon, if you'd please take your seats."

"Finally!"

***_A half-hour_**_** later***_

"First things first," said Nellie. "We have to find your Uncle Shep. Otherwise we're sleeping in the outback." They were standing outside of a Starbucks that was in the airport.

"But where do we start," asked Amy.

"Uh...,"Nellie thought for a moment. "The phone book!"

"Everyone's in there," Dan said.

"Except people without land lines."

"It's still worth a shot," said Dan. He ran over to the nearest phone booth. "Wow! There are only 5 Sheps and only three of them are Trents."

"So what do we do?"Amy asked. "Go to each of their houses and see if they knew our parents?"

"Guess so."

"Alright, let's go."

_***Two house vists later***_

"Well this is the last house," said Nellie. "I hope it's the right one."

"It better be the last one," Dan mumbled. He was tired of walking around, and being chased, and having to go to the library. _Right now, all I want to do is sleep._ Nellie tapped the door. No answer. She hit her palm on the door harder. No answer.

"Let me try," Dan said. He slammed his fist on the door repeatedly. Amy grabbed his hand before he could add another dent to the wood.

"He's gonna think the police are trying to arrest him."

"Everyone comes out for the police. If he runs then we'll know we can't trust him."

"Yeah but what if..." Amy didn't finish her scentence before the door swung open.


	3. Chapter 3 G Girls

_***The Girls***_

Cammie stared at the list of possible hotels the Cahill kids could have gone to. "Ugh. There are way too many hotels on this tiny continent." She was sure they were in Australia, but she didn't know where.

"I have a better idea!" Bex suddenly cried. "Liz, can you hack into all the security and traffic cameras and see if you can spot them?"

"No problem," Liz said as she pulled out her untraceable lap top.

"Cammie, when Liz finds the general area they are in you and I will go covert and try to get close to them."

"Alright." Says Cammie. Liz's fingers fly wildly around her keyboard.

"I've got something!" We scramble to look over her shoulder at this morning's airport. There were two kids. One with long hair, it's hard to tell the color because it's in black and white, she is tall, looks to be about fourteen or fifteen. She wears a large backpack over her shoulder, but the picture is too fuzzy to make out many details. The second, a boy, had short kind of messy hair, like it hadn't been combed in a while. He, too, had a backpack slung over his shoulder. The only thing wrong with the picture was the extra person standing too close to them and obviously talking with them.

"Who's the wild haired chick?" Bex asked as if she had been reading Cammie's mind.

"Nellie Gomez," Liz said using facial recognition. She pulled up the traffic camera footage. "She's here in these shots with them too. Must be their helper or something."

"Of course." Cammie said. "How would two kids get around the world without an adult? She's probably the reason they haven't been sent back to the States yet."

"Well any ways," Liz said, "I found them off a street talking to someone through the doorway. If i use facial recognition and match it with Australian profiles he is... Shepard Trent Green."

"Their most likely looking for someone named Shepard Trent." Cammie figures.

"How many Shepard Trent's are there here?" Bex asked.

"Two and he lives not too far from here lets hitch a cab." Liz said.

A hop-skip and a cab ride later they stood outside of what looked like a shack with an up-do. If you know what I'm saying.(You may nit know what I'm saying so just think of how it looks in your imagination.;D )

"Alright," Liz started, started. "Bug the windows and do a quick look through their things. Five minutes or less. Ready?" The girls nodded. "GO!" They took off. The door was easy to pick discretely. Once inside, Bex and Cammie proceeded to bug the windows while Liz took snapshots of the inside of Amy's and Dan's backpacks.

Cammie finished securing the last speaker. "Time!" They all jumped through the back window.

"Whew!" Bex exclaimed. "We did it."

"Oh no." Liz groaned. "I left my camera inside!"

"Liz!"

"I'm sorry."

"I'll get it before they come back." Cammie said standing. She dashed back toward the window and crawled inside. Just as soon as her feet touched the floor, the door knob jiggled. She could hear muffled laughter and talking. She snatched the small camera off the floor and ducked into a closet.

The door opened and Cammie held her breath.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update but I had Carnegie. Tell me what I should fix or add. Thanks!**

**PS- Like my new cover? I had no idea how hard it was to make those! My heart goes out to the fanfictioners with the great covers. 3**

** ;* XOXO - Psych! I don't know y'all like that!**


End file.
